Aftermath
by Lost Goddess of the Shadows
Summary: Romance. Struggle. Life Lessons Learned. Friends New and Old. A Tale of Personal Growth through Life's Trials. Complete Revamping of Fic starts now. Femmeslash Romance. Rating may go up because of this. TC and TQ spoilers
1. RecapPrologue

Disclaimer: You, whatup? (sorry, I had a sudden urge to type that, anyway it could be that it is just 12:04 am, and I have gone a bit batty, lol! jk, on to the rest of the disclaimer) All of the good stuff is Tammy P's, so don't go around saying I own it all, though I do own the plot and some of the small characters. The show must go on, or in this case the Fiction, so read, enjoy, and REVIEW! (notice that REVIEW is capitalized, I really need feedback!) Recap/Prologue 

In the Kyprish Isles the Queen's Lady Spymaster Alianne Crow sat in the newly finished and improved palace with her beloved husband Nawat and her five children. It had been three years since the rebellion and as of now her first son Ulasim was three, her second son George was at the tender age of one and a half, and her three triplets Junai, Alanna, and Barwranithes (Bar-wran-eith-es) were around four months old. At the current point in time Aly was trying to keep her mind off of her soon to arrive sixteen year old queen, while focusing on keeping everyone of her children happy and satisfied. Not that it was an easy task to keep five young children happy, but for some reason her mind kept wandering back to her young charge the queen.

Aly's husband Nawat recognized the look on his wife's face instantly as worry, so he so he softly murmured, "she'll be fine, don't worry so much, let us just try to concentrate on the nestlings."

"I'm trying not to worry," Aly replied, "but it is harder than it looks," this statement got a warm chuckle out of her husband, and she then tipped her head up for his kiss.

Yet the kiss never came, for at that very moment a messenger burst into the room and announced that the queen and her escort had been spotted.

"Oh gods, this is it," breathed Aly.

"She'll be fine," Nawat reassured her, "and so will you," he added.

"Lets go," Aly said, much more confidently than she felt.


	2. Homecoming and Short Reunions

Disclaimer: Read, Review, I the almighty Tamora Pierce owner of Tortall, the Isles, Carthak, etc. and ALL of the characters you recognize, command it to be so. (Now if u believed that I recommend psychological help! One part of that was true anyway, she does own the most of the characters and the countries, so be aware, and read, enjoy, and most importantly REVIEW! Homecoming and Short Reunions 

They galloped quickly on horseback through the expanded city of Rajmuat, to come to a stop in the Windward District, awaiting their queen's return on her flying _kudarung_ Kypry.

A huge shadow covered the people one by one, and circled to come to a stop in front of Aly. Hovering not far above was the young queen of the Kyprish Isles on her chestnut _kudarung._

Aly dismounted quickly, in order to bow down to the monarch, and help her off of her flying steed.

She then said in a loud voice, "Welcome home, Your Majesty," and bowed down low yet again.

The young sixteen-year-old queen then customarily replied, " It is good to be home, Aly." But seeing her friend still bowing on the ground she pulled her spymaster up and whispered in her ear, "you know I don't like you doing that." This made the twenty-year old woman smile for the first time in weeks, as they walked up the red carpet that led to the queen's horse along with the other nobles'.

When they reached the horses, the riders quickly mounted and galloped off towards the palace to the cheers of the crowd. They road past the gates, and into the enclosed gardens, to dismount and walk through the queen's home. The queen and her spymaster moved briskly through the corridors towards the queen's suite of rooms, the spymaster somewhat confused, where as her queen was nothing but determined.

When they entered the rooms the queen clapped her hands twice and lights illuminated everything, and at the same time silencing spells activated all around the queen's chambers. With this done the queen flopped down onto a couch, and let out a sigh of relief, while her spymaster looked on in amusement.

" It really is good to be home Aly, but we have a few things to discuss. Starting with instating your status as a noble, and deciding on a proper title for you."

The young spymaster looked surprised, and then calmly reminded her queen, "Your Majesty, I am _already_ a noble."

"Yes, a Tortallan noble but, you need to become a Kyprish one. People are starting to complain that their spymaster is a commoner, and a Tortallan one at that."

"You know I can't help my heritage Your Majesty," said Aly quietly, while looking down in a mock apology.

"Come on Aly, you don't fool me, I know you too well by now." Said the queen in amusement, watching as her spymaster looked up with a wolfish, sincerely apologetic grin.

"So, now to decide." The queen said to herself. "Lets see, Countess, Earless, Baroness, oh I've got it Duchess!" Said the queen while her spymaster looked up in horror, dropping on to a cushioned chair. "Duchess Alianne Crow, it has a nice ring to it." The queen confirmed.

Aly still looked mortified, and then she managed to say, "Your Majesty, Winna is a Duchess, and I doubt she would like it if I rose to her status."

The queen just smiled, but seeing that her spymaster still looked stunned she went over and whispered, "It was Winna's idea in the first place, so be happy _Your Grace!_" She teased.

Aly seemed to come to herself, and then murmured with a wry smile, "Well, it does have a nice ring to it!"

"That's the spirit," said the queen, "oh, and as of now, you, Duchess Alianne Crow formerly of Tortall, and the Kyprish Queen's official spymaster, you also have been given lands on Kypriang, Gempang, and Malubesang, as a gift from the queen along with the title."

"Well, erm, thanks Your Majesty," Aly said rather awkwardly, still stunned because of the position change.

"Oh, and that brings me to my second order of business here today Aly." The queen said. "From now on, I want you to call me Dove instead of all this 'Your Majesty' crap" Dove said with a face that showed exactly how she felt about the matter.

"Ok Your Majesty, Dove," she said quickly after a glare from her queen, "but may I be permitted to ask why the change?"

"Of course Aly," Dove said.

"Ok then, why the change?" Aly asked with another grin.

"Oh, well, I mean, at first the mutual respect thing was great, but after a while Aly, it just got fairly annoying, and I haven't herd my actual name in almost a year," said the young queen with a slight whimper.

"Alright then Dove," said Aly while feeling somewhat sheepish.

"Thanks Aly," said Dove quietly.

"Anytime," said Aly with a smile. "But I think we should get down to the guest hall, there are some people who wish to see you, including one sister of yours along with her husband, and young children."

"Sarai?" questioned Dove "Zaimid, children? Sounds great Aly."

"I thought you might think so," said Aly with yet another smile.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Dove excitedly, "Lets go!"

∆ Ω**»˘‹°‡∞§∞‡°›˘«**Ω∆

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

"Sarai, I can't believe it's you! It's been so long," exclaimed Dove while hugging her sister with pure exuberance

"A year and a half to be exact, " Sarai replied, while hugging her little sister just as tightly, with glistening tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Too long," agreed Dove when she finally broke away from the long- awaited hug.

"Definitely too long," replied Sarai. "Oh, right let me re-introduce you to Zaimid, and young Mequen. Mequen, do you remember your auntie Dove?" Sarai asked her three-year-old son.

Mequen nodded, with his thumb in his mouth clutching his mother's leg.

"Hello Mequen." Dove said while ruffling her nephew's hair. Then standing up to her full height she said to her brother-in-law, "It's good to see you again Zaimid," and quickly hugged him.

"And you Your Majesty," Zaimid replied stiffly.

"Pish-posh," said Dove, "please, if you have to call me something call me Dove," said the queen.

"Well, I see you've regained your previous enthusiasm Dove." Aly drawled from the shadows.

"Come on out Aly, and re-meet everyone." Said Dove, still not over her happiness of having her sister back.

"Only if you insist," said Aly while the others chuckled. But before the young spymaster could come out completely a rampaging two-year-old viciously ambushed her. "And who is this youngster?" Aly asked her old friends.

"This Aly is Aly. Your younger counterpart." Said Sarai with a smile.

"Oh, but what did insignificant little me do to deserve this honor?" Aly asked in mock politeness, which she had formerly used while masquerading as a slave and servant for the Balitangs.

"Come on, you're not that insignificant, _Your Grace!_" Dove taunted.

"Well if you are going to be that way, _Your Majesty!_ Then I must object, and make you realize that I have done nothing much that is worthy of recognition!" Aly retorted.

"What about your heritage Aly, surely that is worth recognition?" Dove asked with a snicker.

"Oh but you forget dear Dovasary, that I can't help my heritage any more than you can help being queen." Aly said with a quick smirk.

"Aly, do I really have to bring up all of the lessons you have taught us?" asked Sarai in mock concern.

"What lessons?" Aly replied with a grin.

"What lessons?" asked Dove incredulously. "You mean to tell me that my dear spymaster has lost her memory of these simple, irrelevant things."

"I'm afraid so, Your Majesty." Aly said with a mock bow. " Seeing as how I don't really recall, and everyone here refuses to refresh my poor overworked memory." Aly said in apparent sorrow.

"Well if you want to be that way." Said Dove. "Then I feel I must bring up the number of relevant things you have taught us. Starting with not thinking as the dead like a number with only good or bad results because of this, instead to think of the dead's family, friends, children, husbands, wives, etc. Not to mention all of those lessons in passing of how to listen to conversations without appearing to, how to be there without people taking notice of you. How to eavesdrop effectively, how to pick locks, and how to–" Dove was cut off with a statement from Aly.

"Alright I get it, and I'll have you know, to my great misery, that I haven't been bested like that in years." Said Aly with a sigh, "I must really be losing my touch. But now I understand that the very unfortunate teacher earns her wage." Aly said in what appeared to be wonder.

"Oh yes Aly, the teacher does earn her wage," said Dove tossing Aly a gold coin.

"Oh thank you, Your Majesty, I am definitely not worthy," said Aly imitating a poor mortal worshiping a great god.

"You definitely should have joined the Players Aly," Dove said with a laugh.

"Oh but if I had joined those ever comical Players I wouldn't get to embarrass myself in front of such important people such as yourselves Majesty, lords and ladies," she said with a fools bow towards the queen and her family. "But now I am afraid I must return to the hell-hole I came from so as not to shame such grand people as yourselves with my unholy presence." Aly replied, and with another fools bow fell off of the imaginary stage into the invisible crowd only to return minutes later as herself again, with everyone still chuckling.

On her return Aly immediately announced, "well now I feel very refreshed, and we can get on to being the boring nobles that we truly are."

"Right, who is up for an informational meeting in Aly's office?" Dove asked with a grin aimed pointedly at her spymaster.

∆ Ω**»˘‹°‡∞§∞‡°›˘«**Ω∆

**End of Chapter 1**

So, how was this chappie, worth continuing? Yes? No? frankly I don't care because I'm going to continue whether you like it or not! Muhahahaa! (laughs evilly, and looks around to see if anyone heard. Thankfully no one did and so she continues) anyway, review! I need feedback that doesn't come from my criticizing old mother (mother walks in: coughs) I mean my young, wonderfully beautiful and… aww shit, I'm out of compliments again! (mutters curses under her breath as her mother walks out with a sigh), oh well, hell with it, review and tell me how you like it, and if my humor is even the teensiest bit funny. Until next time!£!££-££&&O)⁄›‹™ �™‡›‡��¶ªªº¢∞¶#¢#¢€·‡‹�‹°›��°�·°°�·È°È˜ �° ÂË‡›�‡·°�‡°·'‡�°·�·��‡°�°°‡��‡°�°��°Ê��‡°�°°‡�°� ‡�‡°°° �‡�!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!ŸŸŸ¡¡¡¡¡!£(‹›���#¢§¢∞)!


	3. Meetings, Messages, and one VERY Annoyin...

Disclaimer: There is a reason that Tammy P signed her work, all of the stuff that you recognize as hers, is hers, NOW READ! And REVIEW!

Just a little hint: I'm a major feminist (it seems to run in the family, read my bio!) so there might be some major girl power in this chappie. Not to mention the embarrassment of one very foolish noble, oops, better not say anymore, lest I let some thing slip. (I love that word, _lest_!)

_**Meetings, Messages, and one very annoying God**_

"I still don't understand why it had to be in _my_ office," Aly grumbled while opening a big wooden door with gold capital letters spelling INTELLIGENCE, and a huge silver open shackle with four links of chain attached, the symbol of the rebellion imprinted into the finished wood. "Honestly anywhere would be better than _my_ office, I mean there all kinds of fear magics and listening spells all over the stone hallway leading to it, and once you actually get into the office, there is paper and crud all over," complained Aly.

"Oh you're right Aly, but you can disable the fear magic, and listening spells temporarily, and your office is pretty big compared to the other places that we could meet, as well as having maps and other appropriate things in it. Which will be rather relevant for this meeting." Dove said with yet another grin.

"I know that look. What are you planning?" Aly asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing real big," said Dove with that same grin that Aly was beginning to hate with a passion.

"Do you wish me to get Winna, the rest of the old rebellion and the Council to come then?" Aly asked.

"Why yes if you coul–hey you tricked me, no fair!" Dove said.

"Well a trickster is my patron," Aly pointed out. Then she asked her darking necklace Trick, "Hey Trick can you ask the darkings to get all of the old rebellion together, and ask them to wait outside my door?" Trick formed a head for himself and nodded, but didn't talk because he was already communicating with the other darkings.

Then after a minute of waiting, Trick said in his squeaky voice, "they come!"

"Well, I guess I better go let them in," said Aly with a regrettable sigh.

"Yes, that might be a good idea." Dove said.

"Well of course it is, _I _thought of it after all!" said Aly haughtily, while Dove and Sarai giggled.

∆ Ω**»˘‹°‡∞§∞‡°›˘«**Ω∆

_**A few minutes later**_

Aly, Winna, and the rest of the old rebellion had just walked in and were exchanging greetings with Sarai and Zaimid, when Dove called their meeting to order. At that time everyone settled down on couches, cushioned chairs, and on desks and tables. Aly was just reinstating the listening spells and fear magics in the corridors outside, and then adding silencing charms onto the doors, with a flash of her pale yellow-green gift (coincidentally did TP ever mention what color Aly's gift was, if u know plz tell me! Back to the story, for the show must go on! I love saying that!). And then the meeting began. 

"Thank you all for attending." Dove traditionally stated. "This is a purely informational meeting…" and so things went on with greetings and such. "Now down to business," Dove said lightly now that everyone had been acknowledged. "I just want to say that it is great to be home at last, but I'm already pining to find out the local gossip. So, take it away Aly!" Dove said with a sideways smile at her lady spymaster as Aly began.

"Well, lets see," Aly said, "My school for spies young and old is faring well down deep in the Honeypot, and I have seen potential in several people. Uh…oh yes, the remaining rebellions on Gempang and Malubesang have finally been put down, and at a very limited cost to our fine warriors' health. Coincidentally my twin just passed his Ordeal in Tortall." At the peoples' stares Aly murmured, "sorry, just trying to mix it up a bit. Anyway, the raka and luarin both are very enthusiastic about the abolishment of the old laws, and gradual instalment of the new fairer ones." Aly sighed and then continued, "Peace treaties, and alliances are being signed at this very moment in Tusaine, Galla, Maren, Sarain, Tyra, Carthak, Scanra, the Yamani Islands, and … Tortall." Aly finished in a hoarse voice, with a somewhat sad look on her face.

"Excellent," said Dove, obviously pleased. "But now I have a few proposals to make." Dove said, a serious tone evident in her voice. Aly was more than ever impressed at how much her young friend, the queen, had learned in the past three years of ruling the Kyprish Isles.

"Okay," Dove said, "first and foremost I want to abolish all slavery within the Isles." Dove looked around while holding her breath. Aly looked please along with the other raka. Well they would, Dove thought, Nearly half of them were once slaves, Aly included. Her gaze turned to Winna, who looked unsure, but of course that was only to be expected. When she looked at Sarai she saw that her sister seemed astonished, in a very happy wonder, where as Zaimid showed hardly any emotion, at all. But her gaze turned to finally rest on Duke Nomru, a luarin who had been partially involved in the old raka rebellion. To Dove's amusement he looked absolutely flabbergast, but she could see that he was gathering up his wits to speak, so she quickly hid her amusement behind her 'thoughtful' mask that she had formed long ago, when she had barely reached her early childhood.

Finally Nomru rose to speak. "With all do respect, your Majesty, this proposal of yours is utterly impossible."

"And why would that be?" Dove asked in mock confusion that she fought to be unapparent in her voice. "I see no flaw."

"Oh but I do unfortunately," Nomru replied in apparent regret. "You see your Majesty, if we eliminate slavery it would beggar us nobles, and even the wealthy merchants. They, we won't be able to pay the slaves without having major financial issues. Also more to the point we need those slaves! We–" he never finished that little speech of his though, for at that very moment Aly interrupted. (A/N: ooh, this is my favorite part! Back to the fic)   
"Shut up!" Aly said in a calm, yet extremely icy tone that nobody in the room had ever heard.   
"Ex-excuse me!" spluttered the Duke. "What right do you have, a Commoner," he said with particular disgust, "to tell me, one of the richest Dukes in the land to shut up!" he asked incredulously. (A/N: here it comes,)   
"First of all, I never was a commoner, I was taken as a slave from my home, on a foolish boat trip! And I can guarantee that you've never been in that position, you noble son of a bitch!" (A/N: boom! Ahh, that was refreshing, but there is more to come!) This one statement shocked almost everyone in the room, hardly any of them had heard the story of her capture, and even those that had, had never gotten the full details. "Second of all," Aly continued, "I hold the same position as you do, as I was very recently granted the position of Duchess, a kind gesture from my dear friend her majesty, the queen! And, I hold more wealth than you yourself! My thinking is that if you can afford to buy slaves, then you most definitely can afford to pay them! Look at other countries if you must! Look at Tortall! My Homeland! It has survived without slaves for centuries on end! So just sit down, shut up, and listen to our wise young queens' decision about the matter!" Ending on her feet in a near shout.   
By this time everyone was well and truly shocked. But the foolish Duke once again gathered up his courage and joked, "Well, the Isles living without slavery is about as likely as a god, decked in full finery, popping in to this very room. So I'll make you a deal. If you can get a god in this room within the next two minutes, then I will pledge my full support on this pitiful issue. At this everyone in the room chuckled, but the Duke mistook it for confidence, instead of them laughing at his stupidity.   
The Duke suddenly realized that even Aly was smiling. And in a smug way that he did not like. Then she said what he least expected, she said, "That can be arranged." Still keeping that smug smile on her lips.   
And then it finally dawned on him, (A/N: I love embarrassing stupid rich guys, srry just wasting time to get u 2 keep reading, on with the fic!) "Oh no, you're not…" he said with his expression seemingly similar to horror. "You're, you're the god's chosen," he gasped. "Oh I'm such an idiot! Why, oh why did I make that deal?   
In response to Nomru's numb silence, Aly turned her head up and yelled to the ceiling, (A/N: oooh, this is good! Thanx 4 the description TP!) "Kyprioth, come out you miserable piece of stormwing dung!"   
"Oh what do you want now?" the god asked Aly while everyone else automatically bowed as low as possible. "Never mind, I already heard." Kyprioth replied to himself, swiping away imaginary explanations. "Actually I highly doubt that anyone in the Isles didn't. Oh, and Dovasary, you'd better hurry up with this meeting, otherwise you will give Aly another chance to do her mother proud with another explosion. Until next time!" He said with a last wave, and was gone.   
Aly, rather red in the face explained to the questioning stares of onlookers, "Hot tempers run in my family. Though I'm not entirely sure which side I inherited it from. My mother is famous for her outbursts, but my father can get very upset when provoked."   
"Well," said Dove, "that is most definitely the understatement of a lifetime." At this Aly glared at her, still quite red in the face, muttering something about how 'you haven't seen anything until you've seen my mother in a huff.'   
"Anyway, back to the issue, does anyone have any suggestions?" Dove asked. At this a number of people just looked quizzical, where as Aly calmly raised her hand. "Ah yes Aly, do you have a compromise?"   
"Well your Majesty my idea is not quite a compromise, more of a spread out way of achieving our goal. Just be aware that I stand by my point that if people can afford to buy slaves, then they most certainly can afford to pay them. Let us spread this out into a five-year period. On the first year we close all slave docks in the Isles. Also in that year we set a minimum starting price for bids, so that no one can be legally sold under that, or given away for free." Her voice had once again become icy. "Anyway, on the second year we up the rights of all slaves and free servants, and make sure that these new laws are followed. On the third year we begin closing the slave markets, and adding on to the mandatory responsibilities a master has to his or her slaves. On the fourth year we close many more of the slave markets and auctions, so that there are only say three or four per island. The last year we eliminate all slave markets and auctions, and get rid of all of the collars. Masters should now be required by law to pay all of their former slaves a set amount that should go up from year to year. Also now all of the sellers and market handlers will be out of work so they may apply for jobs either in the palace or at the nearest fief. This would add to the peace, and eliminate the chance of future slave rebellions, and it would increase the number of palace workers." Aly finished with a determined look in her eyes that everyone in the room knew all too well.   
"So simple, so brilliant," Dove whispered flopping down on a cushioned chair with a soft 'plop!' "Aly, you're a genius! You just solved one of the biggest problems of the Isles in two some minutes."   
"Do you mean to tell me that I am brilliant, and you never actually noticed?" Aly asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.   
At this everyone cracked up, and it took a while for everyone to calm down enough to think rationally. Finally Dove managed to call order by practically yelling, "On to the next proposal!" And then they continued, back to their semi-serious selves.   
"Okay," said Dove a while later. "Even though it is no longer against the law for women to join the cavalry, become Knights, and hold high government positions, still no one has come forward. So I am going o propose that we add in an Equality Amendment, r amendments, giving women the same rights as men in everything, specifically for joining the armed forces and holding titles though." Dove finished with a sigh, and then asked, "Are there any explanations, or suggestions as to why no one has come forward?" 

"It will only be a matter of time," Aly boldly stated, while everyone stared at her, "Some of the girls fear the conservatives, or their parents fear the risks, and refuse to allow them to try. What I think we should focus on is finding and encouraging the first girl to come forward, for after that the rest will follow. Just like in Tortall." Aly reasoned. "But making and Equality Amendment would be a good idea to further the cause."

"Alright, now for the last, hardest proposal, or request if you will." Dove said after taking a deep breath. "I want to go to visit Tortall, and see Sarai's home in Carthak." Everyone was silent for a while as they contemplated the queen's request.

"Well," said Aly, "I personally think that this is a great idea. You'll be able to finalize the alliances, and treaties, while taking a break from your stressful life here."

Everyone thought about this point while Dove mouthed 'Thank you' to Aly. Aly was about to mouth you're welcome back to her queen when she heard a soft knock on the door. Aly sharpened her Sight while heading towards the door and motioning for everyone to be quiet. She quickly removed her silencing charms from the door and opened it to find a nervous teenaged girl, standing outside, holding two letters in code. When Aly looked closer at the girl she notice tear streaks trailing down her face, Must've been the fear magic, Aly thought, In fact, I'm quite surprised that she was able to get through them, for it takes a very strong will to do so. "You have messages?" Aly asked the girl.

"Yes, your Grace," the girl replied timidly, handing the messages to her. It was only then that Aly noticed her collar.

"You're a slave," Aly remarked.

"Yes, your Grace," the girl replied, and then cringed, as if expecting a slap.

Instead Aly put her hand on the young slave's shoulder and said softly, "It takes a strong will to get through those fear magics, you did well."

"Th-thank you, your Grace." The girl stuttered.

"What is your name?" Aly asked.

"Kayla Joshebu," the girl replied.

"Well then Kayla, would you mind coming back here to my office tonight after all of your chores are finished?" Aly asked Kayla kindly.

"Of course your Grace." Kayla said.

"Excellent," Aly said, "And remember not to take any detours, or I will know." Aly finished, still kind.

"Of course your Grace," Kayla said, still somewhat nervous.

"You may go," Aly said dismissing her. Once she was halfway down the hall Aly whispered to Trick, "can you get one of the extra darkings to follow her?" Trick nodded, and solidified, making a dark-tinted mirror out of himself, showing one of the hall darkings following the girl. "Thanks Trick," Aly said, moving back inside her office to read the coded messages, everyone watching her in silence.

Aly finished reading the first message which was from Fesgao on the outer Isles, saying that they were bringing in rebellion prisoners to Kypriang, for questioning, trials, and possible executions. Once she had relayed this message to the onlookers she started decoding the second. She recognized the code at once as one that she and her father had come up with when she was thirteen. It consisted of many different kinds of folds, each meaning a different thing. The only downside about this was that if it got even slightly wrinkled, then the message changed, and was useless. Swearing under her breath she whispered, "If that girl wrinkled this piece of paper, I will _personally_ hunt her down and tickle her to death." At this everyone chuckled.

After two minutes of waiting patiently for Aly to decode the message, Dove finally lost her patience and asked her lady spymaster, "Well, what does it say Aly."

"Hmm," Aly murmured and looked up. "Oh," she said, "give me one minute to finish and then I'll tell you." So they waited one minute and then Aly said, "it's from my father, he said that my older brother is getting married, my aunt and uncle just had a child, and he wants me home in three months time so that my parents can see their grandchildren, and so that I can attend the wedding and naming ceremony. Frankly, all the more reason for her Majesty to go to Tortall. I'll be with her to make sure nothing happens, and she along with whoever wants to come can meet my whole big family all together. We could make it a vacation, gods know that all of us needs one."

"I agree with Aly," Winna said, speaking up for the first time, "I'll also volunteer to stay here, someone needs to watch over what is going on in the palace, oh and Dove, if Petranne asks to come with you please tell her that I will think hard about it."

"Thanks Winna," said Dove. While her stepmother just nodded.

"We'll come with you to, sister of mine," chimed in Sarai.

"I'm afraid that I'm not as travel worthy as I used to be so I do believe that I will stay to help watch over things here." Said Duke Nomru.

"I'll stay to, just be careful because you still do not have an heir your Majesty," said Chenaol the old cook.

"Just have fun," said Quedanga, as the rest of the raka nodded.

"Okay, and thank you all again, meeting adjourned. Oh, Aly can I talk to you privately please."

"Of course your Majesty," Aly said while everyone else got up to leave.

Once everyone was gone Aly said, "What do you need Dove?"

"Um, well, could I possibly ask you and Sarai to go to Tortall and Carthak before me. I need you to inform their majesties of their respective countries that I will be coming." Dove said while watching Aly's expression change.

Aly smiled, "Sure I'll go Dove, but why didn't you ask Sarai at the same time."

"Well, I didn't want one of you to say yes, and one of you to say no." Replied Dove.

"I would never say 'no' Dove. Not unless you were asking me to do something that I could not do under any circumstances, when should we leave?"

"Could you go tomorrow, I want plenty of time for you to go there and back." At Aly's nod she gave her friend a quick hug, and said "Thanks Aly, "I'll go and ask Sarai."


	4. Doing a deed for one intelligently gifte...

Disclaimer: Tammy P put her name on things because _she_ owns them, NOT me!

_**Doing a deed for one intelligently gifted**_

"Come in," said Aly in response to the light knock on her office door.

The young slave entered, very nervous not to mention exhausted. She then bowed down low, both hands together in front of her chest.

Aly nodded at the girl, hating every moment of acting the part of the insensitive noble who thought she was better than everyone of a lower class. But when she saw the weary teenager bow her head and stand in the back, then she had had enough. Aly got up and walked over to the girl, and said kindly, "Come and sit down, make yourself entirely comfortable. And once you've done that, tell me when you ate last," while guiding her towards a chair.

After the girl had sat down, she went on to examine her lap most attentively while mumbling something, "What? Didn't quite catch that." Said Aly, staring at the girl while adjusting her Sight to catch any lies.

"Dawn, your Grace." Said the girl a little louder, still examining her lap.

"Dawn what?" Aly asked, and then it hit her, "You haven't eaten since Dawn!" springing up while practically shouting. "No wonder you're tired! Mal nutrition is not good for anyone, especially the young and growing!" then she made up her mind. "Stay here," she ordered, and raced out of the room.

∆ Ω**»˘‹°‡∞§∞‡°›˘«**Ω∆

As Aly raced off, she contemplated the matter; she would have to find out the girl's story and background. "Chenaol!" she called once she had reached the kitchens.

The old cook was leisurely watching Aly search everywhere for her, and then decided to spare her the trouble. "I'm over here Bright Eyes," she called from behind some hanging pots where her stool was located.

"You are too aggravating for your own good at times Chenaol," Aly said somewhat annoyed. "Anyway, back to the reason I came. There is a starving girl in my office, and she needs food. So I'll take whatever you have on a very big tray." Aly said in one very big breath.

"Calm down, Bright Eyes. I'll get you the food," she said while searching through cabinets. "And who is this mystery girl anyway?"

"She's the slave who delivered the messages in the meeting, I was going to recruit her, and then I found out that she hasn't eaten since dawn, so I came strait here." Aly said while Chenaol gave her a loaded platter with about ten different foods, and at least five drinks. "If I were you I would take the passage out, so as not to arise suspicion about the platter and such." Chenaol whispered while kissing the air next to her friend's ear. "I was just going to ask, and Chenaol, thanks, see you later." And with that she left down the passage. 

∆ Ω**»˘‹°‡∞§∞‡°›˘«**Ω∆

Needless to say, it came as a bit of a shock for young Kayla, when the renowned spymaster of the Isles came back to her office laden down with a huge platter. Immediately Kayla jumped up to help, but after the spymaster's firm, "sit," she sat.

Aly placed the huge platter on her desk, and sat down, getting comfortable, before she told the young girl before her, "eat up."

Kayla was still shocked, but hunger overcame her. And with that she began eating slowly. Aly let out a soft chuckle while pouring herself a cup of fruit juice, and then said, "I know that you are extremely hungry, we'll talk after you eat." At this, with the approval of the lady spymaster, Kayla began gobbling her food. While she was eating Aly got a chance to further inspect the girl, employing her sight to catch small details She was of medium height, about 5'6" with creamy gold skin. Her muscles were wiry, and she had a small scar on her chin.

After a few minutes, the teenager began to slow down, and soon stop all together, with a muffled, "Thank you, Your Grace."

"Don't worry about it, I understand your position better than you may think, and so I try to make things easier." In response to the young slave's shocked expression, Aly murmured softly, "I came through those docks too. I know what it is like." If possible the girl looked even more shocked than before, but quickly hid it. This convinced Aly that what she was about to do was right, and so she began. "I've looked through all of your files, and so what I have found is that your name is Kayla Joshebu, you've worked at the palace for a year and a half, as a general servant, you come from Carthak, and you are 15 years old. That, being surprisingly little, sets me to think that you may have something to hide. Would you like to tell me about it? I have a compromise in mind that I think that you would find quite beneficial if you were to let me in on your secret. Hell, I could probably get you a job, and teach you a few relevant things that you will find useful in the future."

Kayla was shocked that she could have been figured out so easily, but her mind was calculating all of the possible lies that she could tell without arising suspicion, and then she remembered the tea that she had drunk suddenly felt sick. Aly seeing her expression said, "there were no truth spells in that tea, but I still wouldn't suggest trying to lie."

Aly once again employed her sight, acting on a hunch. Sure enough, the girl's magical fire blazed almost as bright as her own. Aly inwardly raised her eyebrows. Another hunch forming in the back of her mind Aly turned her focus back to the girl.

"So, do you want to tell me why it is that you hadn't eaten since dawn?" Aly prodded gently.

The girl stiffened, but then quietly murmured, "it's always like that for the palace slaves, there are two meals, one at dawn, and one at dusk. The overseers made it that way, so that they would have more time for their own meals."

"Uh-huh," said Aly lost in thoughts along the lines of, I think that I'll have a word with them, and mark my thoughts, things will change rather quickly.

"So who are your parents?" she asked, still prodding for information.

The girl stayed silent, examining her lap. "They are Ajinko and Jarkanya aren't they?" The young slave looked entirely shocked, and it was soon mixed with regret, and … anger.

"I never knew them, they left me with an old merchant woman to be raised with her." She whispered, despair filling her.

"What if I told you that I could help you out more than you might think, in exchange for my teachings, and a few services?" Aly asked.

The girl looked up, hope filling her eyes. "Why would you do that for me Your Grace?" she asked.

"Well," said Aly with a wry grin, "I too have been in your situation, or in one very similar to yours," she said, fingering a faded scar twining around her neck, "two, because I can, and three, you have another gift besides the fire burning inside of you." As the girl looked up Aly continued, "it is the gift of intelligence, one that I myself have, only mine has changed to the gift of knowledge, but I seek to pass on my knowledge to others with the gift. It is mostly shown in little things, like the way one moves, or the way one absorbs information. But no matter how you may deny it, you have it, and it will go to waste if you don't put it to test. Now, do you want to learn?" Aly asked, watching the girl intently.

Aly saw her expression change, and the young slave smiled for the first time that evening, and she said quietly, "if Your Grace is willing to teach me, then I would love to learn."

"Excellent!" Said Aly, obviously happy, "Now, if you will follow me," she said, walking behind her desk to an empty portion of the stone wall. The young spy-to-be obediently followed, as Aly muttered something in Old Thak, causing the wall to seemingly disappear. And then she walked through the open space, the young slave scurrying in behind her. "This way," she murmured as they came to a fork in the corridor. After what seemed like ages of walking Aly finally stopped outside a plain wood door on which she knocked.

There was a gruff, "come in," and the door opened to reveal a very dirty blacksmith. The young girl cowered in fear behind Aly.

"Don't worry," she said, "he's not going to hurt you, he is just going to relieve you of that collar." The girl's eyes widened, but she obediently came out from behind Aly.

A few moments later it was over, the collar was gone, and she even received some cream from the spymaster to rub into the scar.

"Now lets go back to my office, and we will go over the details." Aly suggested as they left. The girl nodded, and so they headed back.

Once they were comfortably situated back in the lady spymaster's office Aly tossed a pouch filled with coins. The odd thing that Kayla noticed though was that she only recognized a few of the coins, some from Carthak, and some from the Isles, but then there were a few coins from somewhere that she did not recognize. Aly, seeing her confusion said, "the ones that you probably don't recognize are from Tortall, where we shall be visiting in a few days time."

But that made Kayla even more confused so she decided to inquire, "Your Grace?"

Aly grimaced, and then said, "first of all, my name is Aly, and I would prefer that you use it. Anyway, you'll be coming with me around to visit Tortall and Carthak, so that I can teach you as we go along. On our second trip to Carthak, probably this fall, we will drop you off there, to begin your work as I have taught you. Until then, I think it would be best if you acted in the role of my personal servant."

Kayla took this all in and then said, "Okay, I think I can do this."

"Of course you can," said Aly, "Now come on, we are going to get your stuff, and find you a room that you can use near my quarters, we'll deal with finding you proper clothes and things tomorrow."

**End of Chapter 4**

Carthak's two most powerful mages who once had an affair together, but soon after buried it in the dust to all appearances, never letting on the consequences of their actions.

Here's another chappie. Cookies and special thanks to my 4 ONLY reviewers. Oranges for the rest of you reading addicts who don't bother to review! Ha! I hate oranges! Muhahahaa!

**Daine of the wolves-**Aly being spymaster isn't a secret, at least not in my story, once you read TQ (I highly recommend it!) you'll find that Topabaw's position wasn't a secret either

**verde mariposa****-**Dove was on her trip around the Isles for a while, and I didn't specifically say that she hadn't spoken to Aly in 3 years. It's funny though, I can't read Roman either, or Greek for that matter (I was randomly pressing buttons! Hehe!)

**shimerslayer****-**I wanted the Duke to feel like an idiot, and plus, Aly was very annoyed at being taken as a slave, and having it been rubbed in her face that it was impossible for her 2 help others in that position

The Tortallans in general do not know about Aly and her position in the copper isles, but most of the nobles do know.

Also, Aly's position as lady spymaster isn't a secret, but then neither was Topabaw's former position

**Ace Ryn Knight****-**Thanks, I like this fic too! (why wouldn't I, I wrote it after all) Anyway, I also noticed that there weren't that many after TQ fics, and plus this story has been running around my head for a good six months, so I decided to put it on paper in hopes that It would get rid of my headaches! Lol! Nothing can get rid of my headaches! NOTHING! (there is the evidence of my madness, do you really need any more proof?)


	5. Parting Words

Disclaimer: All of the good stuff is TP's, though I do own my plot and a few of the minor characters. Parting Words 

The next morning before Aly left she went to see the queen briefly. She knocked lightly on the door leading to Doves chambers, and hearing a soft "come in," she entered.

As she closed the door she activated all of the silencing spells, and then added a few of her own, before calling out, "Dove?"

The queen came in to meet her and said, "Aly, I thought that you are leaving today," adding in a questioning look for special effect.

Aly grinned, and replied, "I am but I wanted to say goodbye, and give you something in private."

"Oh, what's that?" Dove asked, somewhat confused.

Aly reached into a pocket, and then held out her hand to the queen saying briefly, "here, it is just in case, but I want you to have it anyway."

Dove looked shocked but took the charm, saying a quiet, "thank you." Before hugging her spymaster and telling her, "come back soon, I want to get on with my vacation from my life."

Aly chuckled and then said, "Don't worry, I will." And then quietly walking out the door, leaving Dove to ponder over the charm.

End of Chapter 5 

Srry, I know it is short! But I haven't had any real great ideas, even tho this part is important.

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE, YOU'R KILLING ME HERE!


	6. Talks on Ships

Talks on ships 

Disclaimer: I realize that I don't own anything but the plot and a few minor characters, u should too, anything u recognize is u know whose! hey that rhymed, I'm so proud, tear falls and is carelessly rubbed away with a slight sniffle ON TO THE FIC! By the way, did that rhyme? I honestly didn't write it. HONEST!

Aly, Sarai, and all those who were tagging along slowly boarded the ship, waving until they could see nothing but old, murky water. After a while they retreated below to their cabins, in Sarai's case to get ready for the meal, and in Aly's to discretely check on everything.

When Aly finally slunk into her cabin she found the girl Kayla (A/N: the slave she recently freed for those who may have forgotten) with her back turned unpacking things for the two-week journey. Aly couldn't resist such a perfect opportunity, she snuck silently up behind the girl and yelled, "BOO!" the young servant jumped a whole two feet in the air while spinning around, screaming bloody murder, a small dagger already in her hand.

Meanwhile Aly, having accomplished what she wanted, was rolling on the floor laughing her head off. When she had finally gotten herself under control, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes, she managed to gasp out, "I haven't done that in years," before collapsing in another fit of giggles.

"That. Wasn't. Funny." Kayla managed to choke out, but there was a grin on her face while she said it.

"Oh. Yes. It. Was." Aly said mimicking her young spy-to-be in her formerly panicked state. "Anyway," she said more seriously, "you should be on guard for these things, that is if you wish to survive. Coincidentally, can you use that dagger well?"

"I'm not bad," the girl said, slowly regaining her calm demeanor. "But I'm much better with a sword, or even a bow." She continued.

"Good," said Aly, "there'll be plenty of time to train you up then. We could start now if you like. But we will have to use the bow when we land."

The girl nodded obediently, and took out another dagger. That was when something occurred to Aly, "Hold on," she said before the girl could move any closer. "Can you show me all of the weapons that you have on your person at the current moment?" she asked, and yet it was more of a statement.

The girl nodded and silently took out four other daggers from various hidden places around her body, placing them and their sheathes on the bunk. As Aly walked over towards the knives she whistled ever so slightly. The sheaths were black and plain, and the handles strong and well made. But it was the blades that drew her attention, they were made of the second finest steel you could buy, it was silver in color, with a slightly blue tint.

"Where did you get these?" Aly inquired, for they were far too expensive for the lower classes.

Kayla shrugged, but then seeing the spymaster's look, said, "I had a few friends around the city who are blacksmiths, so I smuggled them in from the capital in Carthak." Aly Saw that she spoke no direct lies. Suddenly the young servant looked nervous, and guilty.

Aly contemplated it and then realized what was happening, chuckling a bit she said, "don't worry, I'm not mad. I honestly don't care where or how you got them. Or if you have used them in the past," she added as an afterthought, "I was just slightly surprised at the makers mark, but don't worry, you won't be in trouble because of it." Yet the girl still looked uneasy, so Aly asked, "Now, how about that practice?"

∆ Ω**»◊˘‹°‡∞§∞‡°›˘◊«**Ω∆

A few hours later 

Kayla got up for the umpteenth time that afternoon, and groaned, for she was once again covered in bruises. That was when her new mistress spoke. "I suppose we could stop now," she said, and then with an evil grin she added, "or we could continue."

Kayla groaned again, and subconsciously collapsed on the bed. Aly was suddenly at her side, her face concerned. She reached out with her gift and checked the damage, mostly bruises, but she had a sprained ankle, and two cracked ribs that had no doubt been there for a while, _no wonder she fell,_ Aly thought. She then reached out and touched the girl's chest, (A/N: I know what ur thinking, BUT NOT LIKE THAT!) concentrating on channeling her gift to heal the ribs and ankle, and make the swelling go down. Next she stopped the mild pains coming from around the bruises and such. Shaking the girl gently awake Aly whispered, "You did well, but why didn't you tell me that you sprained your ankle?"

"I'm not a weakling, and it didn't hurt that badly," she said while trying unsuccessfully to sit up.

"That was stupid, I already knew that you weren't weak, otherwise I wouldn't have picked you." Aly stated,

The girl stopped trying to sit up, looking down at her lap and let out a small, "Oh."

"And why is it that you didn't tell me that two of your ribs were cracked either?" Aly said in a slightly louder voice.

The young servant said "Oh," again.

Aly snorted in amusement, "Oh is right," she said, and then smiling wryly continuing, "I did that once when I was your age, my father and I were traveling on the road in Tortall, when we ran into some bandits. Unfortunately they didn't give a damn about the honorary rules of thievery, and attacked us. It was twelve against two, and my father got hit in the shoulder with an arrow early on. I was so worried about him when the fight ended, that when we reached a village with a healer I completely forgot about my own wounds. Halfway through the healing I fell unconscious, and was out for a week and a half. Trust me, you don't want to be lying in an infirmary bed when you could have been running around instead of unconscious with exhaustion."

Kayla nodded and quietly said, "Yes Your Grace."

Aly understood how she felt and said, "I'm not mad at you, not really, I just want you to be careful, danger comes with the trade, but I don't want you to get hurt, or pass out by accident."

"I understand," she said, once again trying in vain to get off of the bunk. Aly then got up and headed for the cabin door. Kayla asked, "Where are you going?"

Aly said simply, "To get dinner," and then walked out of the doorway, locking the door on the way out.

**End of Chapter 6**

Yes I know it was short! Don't kill me! puts up hands in self defense I kinda hit a small writers block, and this chapter might be tweaked for better purposes in the future. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, (more reviews lead to faster updates! Hint, Hint!) The next chapter might take awhile, but other than that should be fine. I want 5 new reviews before my next chapter is posted! ADIOS PEOPLES!

LGotS


	7. Home again, home again

Disclaimer: Me no own, u no sue! Capish? 

Okay Quick Note: Certain inquiries have come up about Aly having the Gift and healing magic. I ask u all to bear in mind that to have the Sight one must have the Gift, and everything will be explained in the next few chapters. And yes I do know that Aly's fight with the Duke was a bit OOC, srry, I couldn't help myself, it was too damn funny! Anyway, she needed to get some anger out, trust me, keeping it in will just make u sick, srry for the delay, I ran out of my stock of anti-writers block potion, im hopin to get another shipment soon. And yes I know I suck and am WAY too pushy, but it is only a few reviews peoples, it can't actually be too hard to write a few short words. FLAMES WILL BE USED IN THE FIRE PLACE! (its funny actually, I have an electric fire place! Hehe, but no one has to know! waves knife around and grins cheekily Understand!)

LGotS

Home again, home again 

_**Near the end of the journey**_

Aly crept into her quarters quietly, making as little noise as possible. Once again in front of the bunks was Kayla, calmly packing up their saddlebags for the ride ahead. She put silencing charms on the door, and lightly tapped the girl on the shoulder, and crouched down, ready for the sparring that was to come. Kayla spun around, her hair flipping with her, attacking without a second thought. And so the training continued.

A few hours later, the girl was once again had her sore butt resting on the floor. Aly was across the room, calmly leaning against the wall and polishing a dagger that seemed to have appeared out of thin air just for that purpose.

"Couldn't you at least _try_ to act tired?" asked Kayla while sitting up.

"Hey, now where is the fun in that?" asked Aly with an impish grin. The only response she got was a loud groan from the floor. "See? Now that's the spirit!" she replied cheerfully, and then continued, "and don't think we'll slack off of training when we reach land, I still haven't seen your sword or archery work." Another groan came from the girl, but at the mention of swords it was cut off, replaced by a malicious grin that Aly wasn't quite sure she liked.

_**The next morning**_

They exited the ship at a dock near Pirates Swoop while the horses were being assembled, and Aly finally got her first whiff of home in almost five years. They mounted up on the beach, preparing for a hard half a day of riding up steep packed dirt paths. On the top of the cliff that they had been climbing for hours on end they finally got their first glance of the castle.

Aly found that she could hardly look away from her old home, but none the less she gave the signal for them to continue on down. Once they had reached the Swoop, Aly led them to the stables, where they took care of their horses, and prepared to enter. Aly even made the extra effort to go pet Darkmoon before they went in.

At the door they were greeted by Maude who showed the servants where to go, and told Aly that her parents were just engaging in dinner with a few friends, and to head on up. Aly moved into the dining room, and gave her father a hug from the back as soon as she was able. Whispering, "Guess who?" into his ear.

As soon as he heard her voice, the dagger that he had been fingering under the table disappeared, and he jumped up to embrace his only daughter.

When he finally let go from his bone-crushing grip Aly got a chance to view everyone else in the room. To her Da's right was her mother, and to his left her older brother Thom with what she assumed was his bride to be. On the left of her mother was her twin; the newly knighted Alan who it seemed this get together had been thrown for. Across the table were her mother's old squire, Sir Nealan of Queenscove, and his once again pregnant wife Yuki. On the other side of Blossom as she had taken to calling him was someone who had his nose and chin, as well as two brilliant blue eyes. She recognized him at once as Blossom's cousin Domitan of Masbolle, Sergeant of the Kings Own.

She had always gotten on well with Dom, at least at the few balls that they had attended together. But then her eyes settled on the woman on Dom's right, none other than the Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small, and the second Lady Knight of the Realm. At the moment the woman looked rather uncomfortable with the seating arrangements, something, which Aly thought, she might have to fix.

Also there were her Grandparents, Sir Myles of Olau, and his wife, the former Mistress Cooper. There were quite a few empty chairs in view, leading Aly to believe that there little get together had been going on for quite a while.

By the time she had finished analyzing the people in the room her mother and the rest of her immediate family were at her side, and in line for hugs.

_**A week later**_

Aly had returned to the Swoop with the rest of her entourage yesterday evening, and this morning they were scheduled to move on to Carthak. Aly took one last look at the room that she probably wouldn't be seeing for a long while, and was forced to collect herself once more in the mask that was part of her life as the Lady Spymaster of the Copper Isles.

After the tearful goodbyes of her family, and the promises to be back for longer during the wedding, Aly and her embassy mounted up for the ride back to the ship and the days onboard that would follow. Remembering, yet never looking back.

**End of Chapter 7**

Okay, so I lied! My writers block was a little worse than I thought! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for they provided the motivation I needed 2 continue even with my funk. K, enough with the sappy stuff. It should only be about a week at most until I update again, so be patient! HA! THERE IS NO SUCH THINGS AS PATIENCE! MUHAHAHA! Runs of screaming, 'BEWARE OF THE FLYING HAIRLESS RATS!'

**Lady. Of. The. Own.** Thanx

**Caity-b** cookies 2 the first person 2 guess about the charm

**ConfusedKnight **I will, and thanx

**Okaliedokalie** Nawat is still in the Isles with the kids, and he might make another appearance later, not sure yet though

**DaydreamQueenMisha** which baby? I seem to remember 3 baby triplets and 2 toddlers

**Tricksters Lioness** can't believe I stopped it there either, grins sheepishly, and I'm sorry for not showing more Tortallan scenes, but there may be a few flashbacks in later chapters

**Anonamus **its ok, but I'm not quite sure if I posses any feelings, least of all rational ones, try 2 bear with me 4 what I said at the beginning

That's all 4 now folks

LGotS


	8. Illusions, intrusions, and old friends

A/N: wow! I updated so fast! DON'T GET USED TO IT! Had to get that out, anywhoo, IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM! PLEASE READ! Illusions and old friends There was a grand ball, taking place at the Carthaki palace in order to welcome the noble Hetnim family home for a brief period. Amongst the crowd were three out of the four Hetnims Sarai, four-year old Mequen and two year old Aly. Contrary to the nobles who were currently the center of attention in the ballroom, a lone, dark skinned, female serving slave was sitting in the shadows waiting for her chance to get the Empress of Carthak alone. She had been serving for half of the evening already, and was getting somewhat bored, which usually happened when she was serving at party's that she wasn't quite invited to. All of a sudden she sensed a change in the air, which could only mean one thing, dessert. Her time would come soon. She quickly slinked down the slave's staircase to receive her platter to serve. Carrying the heavy tray up the staircase and to the set tables the young slave came up behind the imperial table. The woman on the end of the table was a beautiful lady, in a golden dress low-cut at the neckline, with a two-year old child bouncing energetically on her knee (A/N: by the way do young children have their own seats?). The slave served to the woman and before she could move on the noble lady winked encouragingly at the young girl who smiled in a knowing way. Still smiling, the slave moved down the line of people until she reached the end, serving with the ease of long practice. She then moved back into the shadows and handed off her tray to someone who was collecting them down in the kitchen. Soon after she snuck back up in order to assume a position behind the Empress, waiting for a lapse in the conversation in order to deliver her message. Finally the time came and she came to bow down to her imperial majesty the Empress of Carthak, in order to whisper ever so quietly, "Your Excellency, this unworthy one was sent to inform you that an old friend wishes to have a polite conversation, if only Your Excellency could manage to get away from the crowd." 

"Really" said the Empress, "hold on." And quickly whispered to her husband the Emperor that she had some urgent business to attend to, and that she would return soon. And with that she excused herself from the rest of the table's guests, and swept majestically off with the young slave in-tow.

Soon after the two left the hall the Empress asked, "So where might I ask are we going?"

"Here Your Excellency" and with a word from the slave a door appeared in what used to be a brick wall. And the young slave uttered, "after you Your Excellency."

They walked into the dusty old room, and suddenly the slave snapped her fingers. Before the Empress had a chance to realize how odd this in itself was, bright green light circled the young slave's body and immense changes were suddenly occurring.

The young girl shot up around three inches in height. Golden-brown skin turned white but tanned, showing someone who was used to long, hard work in the sun. While strawberry-blond hair, more blond than strawberry was shooting out of a bald scalp and growing strait down at an immense rate to reach the mysterious persons shoulders.

The young woman's dull, grey eyes were changing to a radiant green-hazel color, completely full of exuberance and life, set wide under strait brown brows (A/N: so sue me people, it's not a completely original phrase). Her nose shrunk in size to become somewhat petite and crooked, and her lower lip became slightly fuller than her upper (A/N: srry but it was such a wonderful description of TP's).

An eyebrow scar appeared as muscles on her arms bulged ever so slightly, and old knife scars began randomly littering her arms, along with slightly bigger hands. Two rings appeared on those scarred hands, one silver band with ruby's and sapphires circling it along with one large emerald was set on her ring finger, labeling her as a married woman. The other ring was a gold band with a piece of basalt set in it, and Embedded in the smooth, matte black stone was a small copper _kudarung,_ (A/N: yet again, sue me, this isn't a totally original ring description, ok so it isn't even slightly an original ring description) was worn on her index finger.

Bare breasts became slightly fuller, and a fine silk breast band appeared. Stomach muscles bulged as any fat seemingly disappeared. A dirty undyed loincloth became fine white silk, and legs became muscled and strong. Soft black leather boots formed over small feet, and daggers dropped in within sheaths.

Soft, well-made cotton leggings suddenly appeared, along with other daggers of various sizes, all having obviously seen good hard use to their well-made blades. A black ring with streaks of gold circled her neck, with one end staying balled up around the other. A bright green sarong, printed with gold crows, covered her body and was held up in the corner with a small medallion sporting a few links of chain connected to an open shackle, and a chestnut flying horse with a dark female rider on its back. A bright red sash began tying itself with invisible hands, while more daggers were attaching themselves to her strong arms and wrists, soon to be covered up by a golden, lightweight silk shirt.

Finally after the thirty-some seconds that the illusion took to be removed a beautiful yet strong woman, with noticeable curves, was standing before the Empress of Carthak in the old abandoned room as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and as if the sight the young co-ruler had just witnessed had never taken place.

Then the newly formed woman abruptly asked her Imperial Majesty Empress Kalasin of Carthak (A/N: among other titles which I have no complete notion of, and no wish to write as it would most likely take up most of the page, so back to the story) the last thing she was expecting. "So do you recognize me now?" she asked****

Kalasin looked baffled for a moment, before recognition crept into her features and she asked rather timidly in a faint whisper, "Aly is that really you?"

"You _do_ recognize me!" Aly said rather excitedly, for she hadn't seen her friend Kally in years, since the former princess had married Emperor Kaddar to strengthen the bond between Tortall and Carthak.

"Gosh Aly," Kally said slowly, "It's been years."

"Yes I know your Imperiousness, I'd been meaning to speak to you about that," she teased gently, so as to startle Kalasin out of her surprise at seeing an old friend again, after all, the Empress thought she never would again until they were to be reunited in the Black God's Realm.

"Well you're just the same as ever Aly, I just thought I'd never see you again, and so I'm a little confused, as to why you even took the liberty to buy an extensive illusion of a Carthaki serving slave, instead of just coming as yourself, and then you turn out to be an old friend, who come to think of it still has not told me what she is doing here, in an abandoned room of the new Carthaki palace, that I didn't even know existed, with the Empress of Carthak standing in front of her rambling, and I think I'll just shut up now, and let you answer my questions." (A/N: If this paragraph doesn't make sense I offer my sincere apologies for Kalasin who is extremely confused at this point in time, and can't entirely think strait)

"Well that was quite a mouthful," Aly said lightly, but before Kalasin could come up with a retort, Aly continued, "And yes I will answer your questions, just as soon as you calm down enough so that I can give you all the answers."

"_For once in your pathetic little mortal life would you just shut up and answer her questions Aly. This is getting quite interesting, and you know I love your dramatic edges to things but I would like some answers as well."_said one very annoying trickster god of the Kyprish Isles.

"And if I could add on to my list of questions now, I would love to know who or what that was," added Kalasin nervously.

"Oí," Aly said shortly, adding on " I really don't need this now Kyprioth," to the empty room.

"_Oh, but what better time than the present my dear mortal." _Kyprioth the trickster god said, with a blaze of white light, appearing on a soft cushioned couch, eating something by the name of popcorn, that was yet to be invented in an alternate universe.

"And who is he, may I ask?" questioned Kalasin.

"He, unfortunately, is the trickster god of the Copper Isles, who I unfortunately have an unwanted business relationship with, he, is also unfortunately part of the reason I'm here, and he, unfortunately is the voice you heard a few minutes ago." Aly said in a monotonous voice that expressed her feelings that she would have loved to be anywhere but where she was located at the current moment.

Kalasin took the hint but was still convinced of one thing, " I'm going mad," she stated, " it's the only possible explanation, I'm going mad," she repeated slowly. And then as an afterthought pinched herself as hard as she could while slowly opening and closing her eyes. But the only change that occurred after this action was a stinging pain in the monarch's arm, very watery eyes, a realization from Kalasin that she really wasn't dreaming, as well as her slight moan of, "Ow, that really wasn't a smart thing to do."

"Kalasin, calm down," Aly said in a slow voice as if she was talking to someone not quite bright, "unfortunately for the both of us we are not either dreaming nor insane, though it would probably make our situation more explainable if we were," Aly continued. "And unfortunately for myself I still need to answer the rest of your questions, so first of all I didn't buy that illusion I created it myself," and to Kalasin's questioning look she replied, "my gift has grown to a greater proportion thanks to Kyprioth here as a part of a payment I didn't want, for a sticky situation I did not want to get him out of, and second I need to ask a small favor."

"What favor? And you still haven't told me why you showed up as a serving slave instead of yourself." Kalasin asked suspiciously

"Ah, you see, well it is kind of hard to explain," Aly stated.

"_No it isn't my dear,"_ Kyprioth interrupted with a chuckle, and then added, _"for some reason you just don't want to explain it."_

Aly being the mature almost twenty-one year old mother she was stuck her tongue out at the god, yet again making him chuckle. And with another flash of white light the salt and pepper haired god was gone without a trace.

"Well you see, I came in disguise because if I hadn't it would have been so much harder to get you alone and away from the crowds." And then she began to explain telling Kalasin. "And you see, technically it's not my request but a friend of mine's, and so we were wondering if it would be possible for us and company to stay here sometime soon," Aly said very quickly.

"Sure Aly, on the one condition that you tell me who your mysterious friend is and why you want to stay here of all places. And don't try to worm your way out with one of those half answers you keep giving, like some kind of spy or something."

Aly looked stunned, and then replied quickly in a worried voice, " Kalasin, I _am_ a spy." Seeing her friend's shocked look she quickly covered up by saying, "well, technically spymaster, and, well, yeah…" She ended rather lamely.

"Aly what happened did your Da die or something? Because I could have sworn that he and your grandfather were Tortall's spymasters."

"Oh," Aly said slowly, "yes well I'm not exactly _Tortall's_ spymaster. You see, this kind of unintentionally brings me back to your questions, and well…" oh gods this is not going to get any better, Aly thought and continued as quickly as she could, " I'm the Copper Isle's spymaster."

"Ahhuhn, and I bet that your mysterious friend is the queen of the Isles," Kalasin said dryly.

She doesn't believe me, Aly thought incredulously, she actually doesn't believe me, oh well here goes. " Well, actually if it's not to much trouble on your part then the answer is yes to all of the above."

Kalasin snorted, and then seeing the look of seriousness on Aly's face, had her fifth or so realization in an hour, finally figuring out that Aly was serious. " Oh Gods," she replied, "you're actually telling the truth. Well in that case it's fine with me, I guess, and come anytime you want." "Thanks Kalasin," Aly said giving her friend a quick hug, "but I've got to go meet someone and then board a ship back to the Copper Isles, and continuing watching over my overenthusiastic friend the queen." And with that she headed towards the door. "Wait Aly! Aren't you going to stay a little while?" "I'm really sorry but I can't Kalasin, I have to get back." "Why Aly? What is it?" then a horrible thought occurred to her "Aly, you're not really a slave are you, because if you are I'll make her free you." 

"It's not that, not anymore anyway, it's just … well … oh hell, she's sixteen for crying out loud! When I was sixteen," she shuddered ever so slightly, "I don't even want to think about when I was sixteen, which is beyond the point, and it's not like I didn't accidentally help her along a little before I left," she said still in a hurry, and then she finally spilled to Kalasin what she had meant to all along, about how at their last meeting Aly had given Dove an anti-pregnancy charm, not realizing until it was too late that it was an extremely stupid thing to do, as well as almost everything else that had been bothering her lately. It was only after she had spilled all of this very interesting information that she realized that she was running an hour and a half late and really needed to get going. So with a final goodbye she left to find Sarai and board the ship.

End of Chapter 8 

Ok then, well, I don't know where this story is going towards, but I guess I'll just have to find out later. So there will probably be a long delay while I mush ideas together in my head somehow!

Reviews:

**Megster, gymcatgrl, blackangelkitty, and all those who complained about Aly having the sight not the gift that I wont list since urs trulys fingers hurt:** HA! TOLD U ID EXPLAIN! SO HA! Anyway if you still think im lying check page … (checks book…) … uhhhhhh … 41 of TQ paragraph… 4! SO HA! (mutters under breath… "need more sugar…")


	9. Reflection of Self

**IMPORTANT!!! If you are to read one Authors Note today, MAKE IT THIS ONE!!! **

**AN: Hey People. It's been a long time, and hopefully this extended hiatus will end. I'd found myself in a desperate struggle with a writer's block. I think I've found a solution, however it will involve major changes to the fic, as I feel I can no longer stay true to the spirit of the story I'd been writing. This (hopefully) "new and improved" fic will most likely focus more on reflection of self, and a tale of growth, rather than a jumble of ideas clumped together and rushed into a story. Now I know this doesn't really fit with what is currently posted, but think of this as a teaser for what is to come. To those of you who are not well versed in subtlety all I can say is **_**try haaaaaarder… **_

**Reflection of Self**

She was staring at the charm in her hand, entranced by its pattern, its shiny surface reflecting in her eyes. She contemplated the meaning of the gift, all the while twisting it in her hands, allowing the candlelight to catch here and there, hoping for some solution to her current plight. She knew what was expected of her, she knew what people wanted from her, she even knew what people would think of her, but in truth she didn't know what she expected, wanted, or thought of herself. She didn't see herself any differently, she knew those who were truly close to her wouldn't see her differently either, and therein lay her plight, what of those who weren't close to her? What of those who knew nothing of her other than what they had assumed to be true? How would they react?

Would they care? Would they be happy for her? Did she herself regard their collective opinion so highly so as to hide herself from their prying eyes and inquiring minds? No, she realized, she would hold her head high as she always had before, and would face the new days of struggle with pride, she would not let the ignorance and prejudice of those around her cow her from living her life the way she needed to, and the way her people needed her to if she was to be an effective leader, with Honor, with Pride, and with Honesty. She _would_ be herself, she would allow none to change her, and she would do it for the good of her people, traditions be damned! And with that final thought she gracefully rose from her chair, tucking the charm into an unused drawer in her nearly unused office, and she exited the room with a flourish, ready to face the new day, and the changes it would bring.

**A short challenge: To those of you who get the Disney reference reply with the name of the movie and the character's involved in the scene (both the speaker and the recipient; of what is at your discretion :D) Also please tell me if you might be interested in what's to come based on this teaser. Thanks.**

**-LGotS**


End file.
